


Snoke rips Kylo a new one and Hux saves the day

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Saw this prompt on tumblr, defending his lover???, i guess, not sure what to label it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: A mission goes awry and Ren and Hux have to face Snoke and tell him that they messed up. Snoke decides to pick on Ren and Hux steps up to the plate to defend his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt done by evil-saint on tumblr and I just had to write it!

The mission hadn’t gone as exactly as planned. There were a few glitches and in the end, they had come back to the base with no prisoner and no new information about the whereabouts of a certain Jedi that they had been looking for. Both Hux and Kylo were battered looking, hair matted to foreheads, bruises and bloody lips, shaking from exhaustion. They had done their best but just like before, the prisoner had slipped through their fingers. And now they were to report to Supreme Leader Snoke, telling him that they had _failed_ , yet again. Hux was not looking forward to it and he imagined that Kylo wasn’t as thrilled either. They had fought a hard fight and yet had gotten nothing out of it. 

Glancing over at the other man as they walked the corridor towards Snoke’s hall, Hux could sense that the other was tense and rather nervous about going to speak with their Supreme Leader. And Hux couldn’t blame him either. Snoke was unforgiving and a temperamental ruler. 

“What are you looking at?” Kylo snapped, his tone of voice cold and sharp. 

Hux rose a brow at that response, turning his head to stare forward. “Nothing.” He responded in a low mumble. He didn’t have time to fight with Kylo. They were both exhausted and fighting wouldn’t help the fact that they had lost their prisoner. So he kept walking, tight lipped, shoulders straight, bracing himself for the scolding that would be coming towards them. 

Arriving at the threshold of Snoke’s hall, they both hesitated before pushing the doors open, walking into the grand hall, the ceilings making Hux feel small compared to the columns that lined the walkway. Their footsteps boomed against the walls as they treaded on the smooth marble floor beneath them, making Hux wince ever so slightly. The walk seemed longer than usual, but perhaps that’s because they both knew what was going to be on the other end. Snoke. Hux could already see the holo of him fizzing into place. Swallowing thickly, he hurried to catch up to Ren who was already before the Supreme Leader. 

“Supreme Leader, we have--” Hux started boldly, not wanting to seem scared.

“Silence! I know what you have done and what you _haven’t_ done.” Snoke cut him off almost immediately, his stare shifting over to the Knight beside him. “You have failed me yet again. Time after time I put my _trust_ in you. And you failed.” 

“Supreme Leader, I tried--” Kylo started, staring back up at the large figure looming over them. 

“Ren!” Snoke boomed, making the room shake ever so slightly. “Trying is simply not enough. You say you try… and yet every time, I see no evidence what so ever of you actually _succeeding_. Is this what I’ve trained you for? To be a sniveling Knight who seems to not get anything finished?” 

Hux glanced over at Ren, noting the pain and humiliation in the other’s face. It was almost painful to watch. And it certainly wasn’t fair… 

“Sir. Please understand, the prisoner you asked for was just--” Hux started, straightening his shoulders, hoping to get his point across. 

“General! Did I ask for you to speak?” Snoke snapped, making Hux stiffen, shaking his head ever so slightly in response. “Good… that’s what I thought. I am speaking to Ren and would not like to be interrupted by meaningless banter.” 

Hux stood there, seemingly frozen in fear. He didn’t want to leave, though he didn’t want to stay either. So all he could do was stand there and stare ahead, while listening to Snoke verbally assaulting the Knight. The Knight who had tried so hard… 

“Supreme Leader, I promise I will do better. I will go and fetch you the prisoner to ensure that we find what we’re looking for.” Kylo pressed on, trying his best to keep his composure.  
“You say that time and time again… and yet I still don’t believe. Perhaps the Light is calling to you? Shall we endure more /training/ as to entrust that you don’t lose your grip on reality? Or perhaps you’re just as weak as your family before you… if that is the case, I can easily dispose of you and find another apprentice who might actually get things done!” Snoke snapped, his voice ricocheting off the walls, making Hux notice the flinch in Ren’s posture. 

_It’s not fair… Kylo has done all he can! He’s done everything that you’ve asked of him… I was there. I saw him fight tooth and nail to get what we needed. He could have_ died _out there. It’s not right… he’s a good man and he’s doing all that he can with what we’re given!_ Hux shook his head as his thoughts ran rampant through his mind, the trance only breaking when he realized how deathly quiet it was. Raising his head up, he looked at Snoke and at Kylo, both whom were both staring at him. Ren with shock in his eyes and Snoke with seething anger. Had...had he said that all out loud? 

“General… it seems that you’ve spoken out of term…” Snoke started, his voice low and quivering with anger. 

Staring up at the large, looming figure, Hux nodded slowly. “Yes...Yes Supreme Leader. I have. But...if you can hear me out. Ren did try hard. We both did. We ripped the village apart and he did almost everything he could to get you your prisoner. I would just think it would be insensitive to throw him out on such a quick whim. We were already starving. Three days without food and water… we had been hunted and ran to hide. So perhaps we did make a mistake, but it was all in good reasoning. Your men did not give us enough adequate supplies to last for as long as you had sent us out there.” Hux stood still, his body shaking with fear, but his posture still straight as ever. He waited for a response, holding his breath. 

“It seems as if you are putting the blame on me… and my men. As if you know better than they do--” Snoke mumbled slowly. 

“I do, sir.” Hux blurted out, clenching his jaw. He knew what they needed and how they needed to get there. The man that Snoke had sent with them were not up to Hux’s own standards. They barely knew anything about living undercover. 

“I see… then perhaps when I send you two out on another mission, you won’t fail me. But if you do… you and your precious Knight will surely regret it.” Snoke leered towards them, nearly growling. 

Hux nodded stiffly. “Yes Supreme Leader. I ensure you that with myself in charge… nothing will go wrong.” 

“Fine then. Go. Before I change my mind.” Snoke dismissed them, waving his hand at them. 

The two took no time in turning and walking swiftly down the walkway and out of the hall. Once outside, they both stopped for a moment and took a breath. It had been a close call. One too many perhaps. But Hux had saved their skins. At least for another day… 

“You really think those things of me, General?” Ren asked, his voice gentle, yet still on edge. 

Hux looked up at Ren, noting the worry in the man’s eyes. “I… yes. Of course. You did what you had to do. And it took all your power to do it. I’ve not seen a fighter like yourself in quite a long time. You deserve the recognition.” Hux murmured, taking off his scuffed gloves. 

There was a beat of silence as Ren opened his mouth to say something… 

“You’re welcome.” Hux muttered. 

“Thank you. Yes… thank you very much..” Ren nodded at Hux before making his way down the hall, leaving Hux standing there with gloves in hand, wondering what he had done to be blessed or cursed with such a man.


End file.
